User talk:Irnakk
*Internal pages: **Manual of Style and Summary of Policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Captain Jag (Talk) 06:41, November 1, 2011 |} Hi Hello and welcome to Brickipedia, Irnakk! If you need anything, you could ask me on my talk page. I really hope you'll stay here for quite a while. 08:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Irnakk! It's me Newman53. I'm off my vacation so if you want to chat i'll be there. Hi Irnakk! I'm on brickipedia so if you want to chat i'll be there. see ya! User:Newman53 Hi User:Irnakk It's me User:Newman53 i'm not doing anything (other than writing right now.) so if you want to chat i'll be there. See ya! Newman53 18:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Newman53]] Re: (talk page stalker) * The rules about customs are very clear- if you don't have an image within two hours, it will be deleted. If you upload the appropriate image, I would be happy to restore the page for you as long as you add the image to the page afterwards, just tell me what the page was originally called. 10:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ** Hi, that's your local filepath on your computer- you need to go to and upload the file to the wiki. I'll restore the page now 11:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello and don't you have patience Sorry for not responding to your hello earlier. I was busy at the time and I can be pretty forgetful if I don't do something right away. I'm not a huge Lord of the Rings fan, I liked the movies but never really got into the books. I do like Batman though, and I see you like Azrael. Sorry, it took this long, but yes, I will be your friend. And about the custom thing, if you just give me the name of the page I can restore it. 11:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :NighthawkLeader restored it. 11:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi! Yep. :) 18:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I wasn't on at the time. 18:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Rights - Dear Irnakk, you have been silently selected to become an administrator here on Brickipedia due to your productive mainspace edits and how you keep the community informative with your amazing blogs. Please keep up the great work and if you wish to take up the offer or discuss the opportunity, please reply on my talk. Thank you. [[User:1999bug/April Fools|'WCDDoherty']] Hai Hi, I am Evanf. I just felt like saying hi, I am a user here (pretty obvious) so, if you have any questions, ask me. Thanks. Signature 08:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC)}} * No worries :) And if you do want help with a sig, I'm more than happy to help you out, just let me know 08:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ** Something like: Where There's a whip,There is a Way! Irnakk(talk)? . I've just used the default blue/green colours, let me know if you want them changed, or if you want a different font, styles, background, etc. 09:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) * Ok, you need to make a page like User:Irnakk/sig, and add the following code: Where There's a whip,There is a Way! Irnakk(talk) : Then make User:Irnakk/sig1, with the code: :And in , you need to tick "I want to use wikitext in my signature", and then in the "Custom signature:" field, add something like: |[[User:Irnakk|Irnakk]]}} : 09:54, May 1, 2012 (UTC) How did you get that inactive title? 18:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) sure sure, you can join, I love your set. the list of guys, is at the bottom of Mat96's talk page. P.S. Please do not make ben, I already did. I'm the ninja who eats acorns! sure sure, you can join, I love your set. the list of guys, is at the bottom of Mat96's talk page. P.S. Please do not make ben, I already did. I'm the ninja who eats acorns! Wiki I have joined your wiki and added many pages and pictures. :) Jeyo 20:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Avengers Hello Logan we are very happy you joined the Avengers. Avengers Assemble!!!!!THEGREENNINJA1 16:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC)THEGREENNINJA1 Contest (It's not over yet, just giving you your Participation Award now) cm You are now a chatmod. Please refarmiliarize yourself with the guidelines at BP:CHAT. 04:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Cat Clan You have been granted membership, go here now plz. -- 04:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Oops... Looks like I accidentally kicked you from Chat.... No idea how that happened, sorry! :/ Hi Hi, please add me to your friend list. :D Legoboy9373 08:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, friend! :) Gonna add you to mine too. Legoboy9373 Barnstar! Here's another one! Re:Copier What do you mean? I'm not really clear on that... Character List The List Of 50 Playable Characters Is Complete! --Rickybobby1003 (talk) 18:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) The Grand Waffle I can give you a Gold Brick instead. ;) Just tell me, I'll give you one instead. Hey Irnakk, Want To Chat? Can I make lotr sets with you? I already have one in mind. Sure! =) =D Chat? User:Newman53 Robin Here: Custom:Robin (Arkham City) Awards P.S. I can't get over it, I love the minifigures in your LotR entry. :P No clue why... :P Problems with Awards Well, I want to add your award to my userpage but... Anyway you can fix the template? I think you need to add a section under my award. lsc have you seen lscstealthninja thanks (Legoisawesome (talk) 15:04, July 30, 2012 (UTC)) User:Irnakk/sig2 Done. Like? :) * Yeah! meet me on lsc ninja wiki chat to talk thanks Talk http://thebrickipediaproject.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Join me there. Mat Mat wants to talk to you on the Creations wiki's chat. http://creations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat new wiki for customs hey it is me legoisawesome now known as starrman cause of new name so i am going to create a wiki for custom figs which i just created so just meet me in this chat Chat Can you please come on chat? :D Edit Conflict I was in the middle of a major edit on the Grand Moff Tarkin page when you did yours. Did you not see or read the "Work In Progress" template at the top of the page? :No problem. Sorry I got a bit angry at you :) Superhero and Supervillain Contest Funny and EWOK FOR THE WIN! :D Funny Ewok Photo I found one of those photo's I was looking at in chat yesterday, but it has a Ewok! http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6865846244/in/photostream/ TheBakonBitz My Talkpage ]] These were my tests *User:Irnakk/Profile *User:Admiral Neo/Profile *—Nionel Contest 00:47, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blocked You aren't? ~ CJC 16:33, November 20, 2012 (UTC) * Per CJC. You've never had a block or a recent chat ban logged against you. Maybe there's a problem with your browser/computer/Wikia account? Because this is the second time I know of where it's happened to you (saw that message on BP:AN a few days back which you reverted, so I'm assuming it fixed itself). But there's definitely noone blocking you, so it must be a glitch of some kind :S Sorry I can't be of much help :S 22:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah,I just found out some guy named tk-999 or something banned everyone on chat. Must have been a glitch. Could you come to the Creations Wiki chat? I want to talk with you. ;) --Mat-96 (talk) 19:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Notice Some of your custom images, saved at rather generic file names, did in fact overwrite other files. I have reverted these back to the original, and have removed the image from the places you have linked. If you go to the upload log, you should be able to find in the file history your original image, if you wish to reupload under a new file name. Please use descriptive names and not just what LDD saves it as. ~ CJC 11:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol I already stopped with that for months. :P But anyways,Could you reupload them for me? I'm really busy right now. Please. I have very few time and my customs will probably get deleted soon or now. Re:... Thanks? 19:46, December 9, 2012 (UTC) DERP Derp NuffSaid was here and there LIEK A BAWS (talk) 14:40, December 11, 2012 (UTC)NuffSaid1995 !Gold Brick! I plan to nominate Racelord for BoTM in January if he doesn't make it and then you if he does. If that happens, I'll nominate you February. Thanks for being such a great friend yo! WHT UP? GOOD AND BAD NEWS I got good news dude, Moncraft is now 50% safer, the Freebuild is now a non PVP zone, but people with Flint and Steel, can come, burn and kill you, also lava. Random Brikk --Brikkyy13 (talk) 08:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC) LotR idk if i'm going to be on when you will be later, and idk if you seen this yet, but see SNOW! Re:Emergency Sorry I wasn't around to help, I hope whatever happened was sorted out. 19:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Cool page:D Chat Could you please come on chat, if you're online. 18:23, January 29, 2013 (UTC) AWM Thanks for joining the Active Wiki Movement. Now that you have joined, I'd like you to edit any article you read, even if it's just changing something to past-tense. I know that you are a very active editor, so I think you'd be a big help to my program. Thanks for joining! I've put the userbox on your page * 10:23, February 1, 2013 (UTC) FOR DA AWEZOME WIKIZ YA MADE!!!!--Hunterkiller1440 (talk) 11:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Korppufin just told me you were on chat. Can you please come? 16:59, February 04, 2013 (UTC) Bug Thing Hey Irnakk, You left chat right before I could message you. Unfortunately I do not know how to screen grab on a mac. Maybe this will help? (http://osxdaily.com/2010/05/13/print-screen-mac/). In terms of the bug, I recommend you print screen and submit via . It really is the best way to get something like that fixed. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:11, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Minecraft Awesome! :D I wish I get the rank soon as well. :P 09:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sig fig Your sig fig can be found on my newest blog post! Sig 09:14, March 1, 2013 (UTC)}} * It's pretty simple- "Ash nazg 'durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.." is 90 characters, you're allowed 50 (obviously there's some leeway, but nearly double is way too much- it takes up nearly a whole line) 09:33, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Eh, well I see you're staying on this wiki (according to DH's blog), and to be honest I can't be bothered getting into an argument enforcing policies like this on a wiki that I'm very soon only going to be rarely on and just occasionally checking for vandalism. 13:06, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Minas http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/36275 Arwen There's some strange goings-on on Arwen Evenstar. Someone is saying that the character has dress legs in the game, but she has normal legs in the game. And I don't know what the rest of it is, since I haven't seen the movie. Can you clean this up? Just to clarify, the green dress is cutscene-only. Might that help? Funny Photo Irnakk, You'd love to see this. :P Lego LotR review mishaps Saw what you have in review so far, and I'd like to say a few things: *Merry and Pippin:Only have the items because Lego doesn't want them to be useless. *Grishnakh, not Grisnakh. *Newborn Lurtz:I don't believe he exists. Same goes for regular Theoden, unless you have him. BTW, it's King Théoden, not Théoden. *Are you going to mention buildable characters? (BTW I made a character for you in my copy of the game, but need to upload pictures.) I meant the character creator, located at Bag End. Hey I'm not too active here anymore. I have always used Brickipedia to find out the latest and upcoming LEGO products, but sadly I don't have enough time to contribute like I used to. It is Easter break though and I have PLENTY of spare time so maybe I can make a come back, but IDK. :P BOTM * Congratulations, you're April's Brickipedian of the Month! Feel free to place on your userpage (sorry for the late message, I wasn't sure what was going on with April Fool's Day and just ignored any changes to the main page) 05:28, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Irnakk! I was wondering if I could be Bilbo Baggins on your The Hobbit teams thing? If not, that's okay. Thanks for reading! CARMERVILLE: One Ring to rule them all (talk) 10:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D CARMERVILLE: One Ring to rule them all (talk) 22:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D CARMERVILLE: One Ring to rule them all (talk) 22:46, April 2, 2013 (UTC) hey bro,i talked with you on the chat,i want to know,whats your minecraft ingame name thanks,gravattack 11 ingame name arcticguana --laser beam gravattack 11 (talk) 09:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC) year Wow! Congratz on the 365 day badge! That's a real toughie. - [http://brickimedia.org Bricki is moving!] Grom you left the chat for I could say this Grom should really come back, as the last DK the Lich King created, then he takes Gorehowl back from his son and tells Garrosh he is disappointed in him, Garrosh is then taken away to the Violot Hold You might start making your customs on Brickimedia (customs are fully functional there!) 18:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) How? How do you create the thing when you sign it has something behind it????? Please reply ASAP Mr.Brix (talk) 10:36, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Funny Thought you'd get a kick out of these That clip looks awesome! :D I wonder if it's in Dol Guldur... Peregrin Took (talk) Fork Brickipedia is now located here: http://en.brickimedia.org/wiki/Special:RecentChanges. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 14:59, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat Chat isn't working for me right now, i'll try to get on in the next hour Not AFK now, i'm awake on chat Think the Chat was taken down, i'm on the Customs Chat on the new wiki ** Brickimedia doedn't work on MACs anymore. Hi Irnakk,could you please delete the page "ideas"? It was a wishlist and I left a message on the page to let whoever know not to create more pages on wishes/opinions. Thank you. User:2crankylandlord Sorry to bother you again, but there are no other people who aren't new and don't know the wiki rules, anyways, could you please look into deleting (or at least change the name)on the page "Light up lightsaver" it seems sort of unnecessary considering only 5 types were made. Sorry to bother you, wish there were more moderators or whoever here User:2crankylandlord :Irnakk isn't an admin. :P WoW Idk when the next time I will see you on the Chat, so here is the link to a awsome WoW music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nk9XoiWGQg What are you talking about? Chat Please come on chat. :D Titan Titan News, few quotes: "Titan will be an MMORPG" we might be able to play together "will feature a fiction that is based off Earth’s history." ok? "There will be heavy use of Greek, Roman, and Viking (Norse) mythology in the fiction, and time travel will allegedly play a part in the story telling." beat up Zeus and eat like a viking "Auction houses will be back," do I hear 25, 25, 35, 35, 45, 45, ect "There will be clan housing." I am Kar, leader of clan Snarl "gamers should expect a trailer at this year’s BlizzCon. It will only be a teaser," better be a teaser trailer, NOW! Hello Irnakk I saw your Custom Lord of the rings (Customs) I was wondering if I could help? Thanks (Trey2006 (talk) 20:36, October 7, 2015 (UTC)Trey2006Trey2006 (talk) 20:36, October 7, 2015 (UTC))